1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly for transmitting high speed signal.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, in commonly used cable connector assembly, due to its structure, impedance of the cable connector assembly will affect the quality of the signal transmission. Thus, it is necessary to overcome or reduce the effect to the signal transmission by the impedance.
In prior art, a cable connector assembly comprises a housing, a number of contacts received in the housing and a cable with a number of wires. Each of contact comprises a mating portion mating with a complementary connector, a soldering portion soldered with the wires and a connecting portion connecting the mating portion and the soldering portion. And, a thickness of the mating portion, the connecting portion and the soldering portion are roughly the same. When a wire is soldered with the soldering portion, a thickness (A) of a conductor for transmitting signal between the contact and the wire is formed by a thickness of the soldering portion, a diameter of the wire and a thickness of the solder. When the cable connector assembly is mating with a complementary connector, a thickness (B) of the conductor for transmitting signal between the cable connector assembly and the complementary connector is the sum of the mating portions of the two contacts. At this time, whether A or B is greater than the thickness of the connecting portion. As a result, in the process of signal transmission, the thickness of the conductor for transmitting signal changes suddenly. And, the dielectric constant, the diameter of the wire, the thickness of the contact and others affecting the impedance data will not make an effective compensation. In the process of data transmission, the evident impedance mutation of the cable connector assembly effects the transmission quality.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is desired to overcome the above problems.